cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Why So Random? Accords II: Arkham City Rises
The Why So Random? Accords II: Gotham City Rises was a Mutual Coalition Defense and Optional Aggression Pact (MCDoAP; a variation of a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact created by the RIA) between the Random Insanity Alliance and Gotham announced on May 3, 2011. It was an upgrade of the Why So Random? Accords. It became defunct on May 24, 2011 when Gotham disbanded and merged into the Random Insanity Alliance. Treaty text Preamble Ladies and Gentlemen, Hobos and Tramps, Cross-eyed mosquitoes and bowlegged ants. I come before you, to stand behind you, to tell you a story I know nothing about. One bright morning in the middle of the night two dead fellows stood up to fight. They stood back to back, facing each other, drew their swords and shot one another. If you don't believe my lie, it's true, ask the blind lady on the corner, she saw it too. This treaty is not only signed to seek mutual defense, but rather to amplify a stronger connection with one another so that both signatories may reach a stronger future together. Article Nightwing Look my rude friend, we can't have people cursing each other on the freeway, its simply not polite. In the spirit of mutual cooperation and alignment, signatories and their respective members will not engage in hostile actions against each other, including but not limited to: Declaring war on any member nation of the other alliance, providing aid (military, economic or intelligence) to an enemy of signatory alliances, or committing acts of espionage against the other. In the event a nation of either signatory attacks a nation of the other, both signatories pledge that diplomacy will be the end-be-all route. Signatories also agree not to sanction members of the other signatory unless agreed otherwise. The signatories shall each endeavor to avoid placing the other in a situation in which this treaty shall come into conflict with any other current or future treaty signed by that signatory. Both signatories shall retain their own individual sovereignty and will not take any steps, directly or indirectly, that would threaten the sovereignty of the other signatory at any point in time. The signatories also agree that much of this treaty is probably overly complex and will work to follow the spirit of the treaty rather than getting hung up too much on the exact wording. Article Oracle Plans, plans, plans. They always have their plans. But the problem with their plan, is that when you take an insane person to the asylum, you're just taking him home - the very place he knows best. By ratifying this treaty, the signatories agree that if they acquire information that stipulates a form of danger to another signatory, they shall share such information, with due haste, with the government of the signatory, in a private and discrete manner. Article Gordon Introduce a little anarchy, upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos, I’m an agent of chaos , and you know the thing about chaos? It’s fair. Should the need arise, a signatory may request financial or political assistance of the other signatory. By ratifying this treaty, the signatories agree that they are expected to fulfill such a request, providing a good reason for the request is given. Article Batman Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light? By ratifying this treaty, the signatories agree that an attack on one is an attack on the other and shall therefore be met with the combined might of both signatories. In such an event the signatories agree to commit all their resources to the defense of the other, allocating them in the manner deemed most effective for overall defense of the defending signatory. This article is deemed optional if a signatory chooses to waive the obligation, a signatory is in an aggressive war or is brought into war by an outside treaty, or if such an action would violate another treaty. For the purposes of this document, it shall be taken as a given that the primary objective of defense is to impede the effectiveness of military actions taken by a third party to the detriment of one of the undersigned. It is recognized that the ultimate effectiveness of such actions is frequently determined by the success or failure of military actions taken by associated parties not directly engaged with the undersigned. For the purposes of this document, a military actor will be considered an associated party if their actions fall within the bounds of a Chain of Support, outlined as follows: (1) If A supports B, and B supports C, then A supports C and (2) if C is supported by B, and B is supported by A then C is supported by A where support is defined as taking military action to the benefit of the other party. (3) Longer chains can be simplified such that if A supports B, and B supports C, and C supports X, then A supports C, and C supports X, then A supports X. (4) A military actor becomes an associated party to anyone they support or are supported by. It is recognized that there are conditions under which the most effective use of resources for providing for the defense of one of the undersigned may be to allocate them against an associated party rather than a direct aggressor, that sub-optimal use of resources may result in a token defense which does not properly provide adequate support and that such token support undermines the base purpose of defensive treaties. Article Joker In my dream, the world had suffered a terrible disaster. A black haze shut out the sun, and the darkness was alive with the moans and screams of wounded people. Suddenly, a small light glowed. A candle flickered into life, symbol of hope for millions. A single tiny candle, shining in the ugly dark. I laughed and blew it out. By ratifying this treaty, the signatories agree that they may request the assistance of the other signatory with any aggressive military action taken. Providing a good reason for the request is given, the signatory is expected to fulfill the request, but not obligated to do so. Postamble Parting is such sweet sorrow, dearest. Still, you can't say we didn't show you a good time. Enjoy yourself out there... in the asylum. Just don't forget -- if it ever gets too tough... there's always a place for you here. In the event that one signatory wishes to withdraw from the treaty, they must give forty-eight hours notice of intent to withdraw to the other signatory. Notification will also be followed by a seventy-hour period of mandatory non-aggression. The obligations outlined in this article may be waived with the consent of both parties. Signed All my life... I have been dancing on the edge of madness. for Gotham, *-Mayor: Helena Cain *-City Manager: Diabloz *-Public Relations: King Charge *-Police Chief: Jaybooker *-Treasurer: CaptainRedSorrow *-Asst City Manager: NoMutantAllowed *-Asst Public Relations: CelesteA for the Random Insanity Alliance, *~Ra's al Ghul (Shadow), Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *~Harvey Dent (Delta1212), Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Eperor of the SuperFriends *~One of the random bats that hangs out in the batcave (Thunder Strike), Triumvir of Stuff and Hater of Cats. *~Jonathan Crane (Ogaden), Retard-Savant, dabbler in fruitcakery, retired now but we are too lazy to remove the signature *~Edward Nigma (im317), Head of Foreign Affairs, Former Elder of PotD, in search of new sig materiel *~Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot (Gangs20003), Head of human trafficking, achiever of self proclaimed enlightenment *~Waylon Jones (Jenne), Head of Military Operations *~Harleen Francis Quinzel (Shadow Slayer), Head of Internal Affairs Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance